Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emission display apparatuses which have an organic light-emitting device including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode and emit light when excitons generated by holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode inside the organic emission layer drop from an excited state to a ground state.
As organic light-emitting display apparatuses have self-emitting characteristics, they do not require a separate light source. Thus, the organic light-emitting display apparatuses may be driven at a low voltage, be lightweight and thin, and have high-quality characteristics such as wide view angles, good contrast, and quick response times. Accordingly, such apparatuses have drawn attention as next-generation display apparatuses.